


Niebezpieczna gra

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg nauczył się wtedy, że Mycroft, gdy zmuszony, potrafił złamać czyjąś kość bez większego wysiłku, a także by nigdy więcej nie przytulać z ukrycia Brytyjskiego Rządu, gdy ten dzierżył coś w dłoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niebezpieczna gra

Jedną z ulubionych czynności Grega było ciche skradanie się za Mycroftem, a następnie porywanie go w ramiona. Żył dla momentów, w których Mycroft porzucał wizerunek człowieka z lodu i w istocie _okazywał_ swoje zaskoczenie, podskakując lekko, po czym relaksował się w objęciach Grega, kładąc dłonie na jego rękach. Mycroft był, zdaniem Grega i Greg liczył, że tylko jego zdaniem, idealny do przytulania. Odpowiednio wysoki, ponieważ Greg mógł położyć podbródek na jego ramieniu, odpowiedniej postury, ponieważ Greg mógł bez problemu objąć go rękoma i odpowiedniej temperatury – zawsze ciepły, zawsze tak przyjemny w dotyku.

Greg pozwalał sobie jednak na takie wybryki jedynie w zaciszu ich domu, ewentualnie w miejscu, gdzie byli sami i nikt by im nie przeszkadzał. Pewnego dnia dostał nauczkę, kiedy to znienacka przytulił się do odwróconego tyłem Mycrofta na ulicy, a po sekundzie jego nos przywitał się z rączką parasolki, którą trzymał Mycroft. Oczywiście po tym incydencie nie obyło się bez wizyty w szpitalu, gdzie okazało się, że nos detektywa inspektora był złamany.

Greg nauczył się wtedy, że Mycroft, gdy zmuszony, potrafił złamać czyjąś kość bez większego wysiłku, a także by nigdy więcej nie przytulać z ukrycia Brytyjskiego Rządu, gdy ten dzierżył coś w dłoni.


End file.
